Not Even Gravity
by Marisa Serise
Summary: Renji leaves for the moment, but armed with a paper and pen, Ichigo makes sure to remind Renji that he is always there by his side -- gravity notwithstanding. Oneshot. See notes inside.


Not Even Gravity, a RenIchi fic

Labels: stream of consciousness, mature themes, Renji, Ichigo, simulated letter-writing, fluff, sweetness, oneshot (for the moment)

Author's Note: Just a quick little letter-story deal, figured it was time for a little fluff and sweetness. It's a little light on the smut and sexin', but I wanted to write -something- :)

Storytime in the place to be.

* * *

Renji,

You asked for something special you could hold on to when you are away and I'm left waiting for you to return. If I could step through a portal, slide into your world and into your arms, I would. I know you have a thing for naughty stuff, so I figured you'd appreciate a letter you could read in privacy in bits and pieces.

This is one of those pieces. Or maybe it's a bit, like the one you stuffed in my mouth to keep me quiet the last time we were in bed together. I hate that we still have to be quiet. I hate that we have to steal pieces of privacy, little moments of time that seem like they're far too short. You pushed so much fire and pressure and passion over and around me that suddenly, I had all but forgotten about the coldness of the bit, the hardness of it. I ran my tongue over it, imagining it as a trainer -- preparation for the next scene, the next round, the next moment.

_Moments_. That's all I really have here and there with you, isn't it? The moments feel strong because behind them stands...I don't know, love and understanding? I can't say that I know everything about love. Then again, I can't say that I know everything about, well, anything. I just know myself, Kurosaki Ichigo. Though, the more we move together with nothing but shadows, moonlight, and gravity to accompany us, I think I am starting to know Abarai Renji quite well too.

_Gravity_ -- you know, as a kid, I used to think about gravity, the way it keeps everything held in place. I think the biggest thing about being a shinigami is that we defy gravity all the time. After all, when you're hanging in air giving me that look you get when you're convinced that you're right, I have a feeling that gravity couldn't get you even if it tried.

But I _get_ you.

But I _know _you.

But I _accept_ you. And that makes all the difference for you, doesn't it?

I don't care where you're from, but I do respect the steps that have shaped you, your attitude, and your deep passion for life. I want you here with me right now.

So, I thought of you last night. You asked me to tell you sometimes what it is about you that turns me on so much. I'm supposed to think about why you send enough electricity through me to power a whole neighborhood -- and even a little extra to sell back to the electric company when we're finished. I'm supposed to think about these things as you move across the country of my body like a conquistador, staking your claim wherever you please.

Those things are delightful to think about, sweet and pleasant and cheery and utterly delicious to think about. I feel really embarrassed writing these things to you because...well, I think I sound dumb. I think I sound dumb and I can't help writing all this stuff.

It means something to me, damnit. For once, I have something that's really mine. All mine. I don't want to let that go. I don't want to wake up and find that all the times you've placed your warm hands on my body didn't hold anymore meaning than my schoolmate's crossword puzzles. Besides, why settle for a crossword puzzle -- I'm much more interesting, anyway.

Then again, you've already solved _me_, haven't you?

I keep waking and dreaming, dreaming and waking, understanding and seeing ...and yet, feeling so blind at the same time. I keep counting the days until you'll be able to escape all of them. I keep counting the nights until you'll be back with the gravity and the touches and the kisses, the groping and the moaning and the dirtiest mouth I've ever heard in my life.

And yes, I'm looking forward to you kissing me with that mouth, you jerk -- I know what you're thinking!

So come back, Renji. Please come back -- and yes, I'm asking nicely this time. Come back and give me those kisses. Come back and let me trace those striking black lines that decorate your body and drive me wild as I realize just how low they go.

Come back, come back, come _back_.

I know that the next time we're together, that the gravity will be there. I'm not afraid of gravity anymore, Renji. The more you're away, and the more you return, I now realize that _not even gravity _can hold us down.

Ichigo

* * *

AN: Quickwriting session to break up the monotony of lots and lots of business/sales writing. It's not as dirty (oh my god, the smutwriting chessboard-girl gave you something a bit fluffy and implied? ZOMGWTFBBQMEDIUMWELL) as some of my other fics, but I'm loving it anyway. Since I can't finish "Clearing His Frustrations" or any of my other fanfics due to a terribly rushed workweek (I am still technically fandom-hiatus for at least another 3 weeks), I wanted to still drop somethin' quicklike.

You'll notice a few of my traditional writing-characteristics aren't as strong here -- not a lot of italicizing, triple sets, and deep backstory. Short and sweet guys, I just don't have time for a 5,000 word block right now. I figured I'd throw this out there -- don't worry, quickwrites aren't really a habit I'm fond of. I just needed to get this out there. :)

BTW: I do receive each and every review on my stories -- however, by the time that I get to sit down and actually reply, I have to up and take care of more workstuff. I forget easily. Forgive me? I really do have a soft spot for y'all -- I thank you kindly for all of your responses and comments and views and ...just for being y'all, you know? Thanks. :)

Oh, and in before "zomg! it's so short" -- quickwrites are...well, _quick_. I felt like it was just right, so here it is :)

Much love -- and thank you for reading!

-Marisa Serise


End file.
